Fallen Angel: Sorrows of Heaven
by MrNeutron
Summary: Near the outskirts of London, there lies a majestic gothic cathedral. Tragedy ensues, however, when all life swiftly fades from the church, leaving the young priest Dimitri and his daughter alone. It's a tale of paradise lost, fallen angels and sin.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel: Sorrows of Heaven

**By nelchael**

Chapter I: Sin

What I am about to tell you is, to say the least, difficult to believe. After all, what sane human mind could possibly accept the possibility that everything he knows about the world around him is a lie? I warn you, it is not a tale for the rational mind. It is a tale of paradise lost, a fallen angel, sin, sorrow and emptiness. It is a tale of a hell that exists on earth, and heaven that exists… at least in the hopes of those around me. My story begins three weeks ago in a place forgotten. It was another ghastly Sunday and not a soul in sight. I shouldn't have been surprised – I hadn't seen a visitor in over ten years – but like always, that cursed human emotion of hope lingered in my heart.

I had been living in that gray cathedral since I came to this town in my early twenties. I was a lower-ranking member of the clergy at first, but as time passed I watched a terrible shadow fall upon the church. Church attendants had dwindled down rapidly along with the clergy. One by one, my friends and colleagues abandoned their duties at the church until finally, even the wise priest who'd educated me in the ways of the clergy left.

I, however, wasn't about to abandon my place in the church, especially not with my four-year-old daughter living with me. I had gone through a terrible marriage not long before joining the church. It was the kind that neither husband or wife enjoy but take part in anyway. Unfortunately, our daughter was caught in the crossfire. I was thankful that she was put in my possession, and even more thankful the church bent their rules so that she had a place to stay. Naturally, I requested that I be put in charge of the building. My teacher was surprisingly willing to hand it over to me, as if it were a cursed possession of which he wished to be relieved. I didn't know why life had so swiftly faded from the church, but I definitely wasn't going to leave behind the only home I had.

At first, I thought I'd be able to breathe new life into those majestic walls. No matter how I tried though, not a soul was to step through those doors again. The last glimmer hope faded from my eyes however, when my daughter died on a cold Sunday morning. I never knew what caused it. I screamed into the heavens, cursing them, resenting them. I soon painted each and every window of the cathedral black, cursing the very light of the god that had taken from me all that I ever held dear. So there I sat within my sanctuary, quickly becoming my hell. The chapel became decrepit and cold, littered with cobwebs and dust. Still I say there day by day, as cold and motionless as one of the marble statues adorning the church's exterior. Not a soul entered my private hell for over ten years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Metatron

…And then that fateful hour came. Those massive doors began to open and in walked a dark man in a long, black coat and round sunglasses. His arms were folded behind his back rather strangely, but I wasn't going to be rude. I welcomed him into the church and offered one of the front pews. "I apologize for the way I've let this place become, but you're the first person I've had in here for ages." "Thank you", he uttered as he carefully took his seat. I stood in awkward pause for a moment before speaking again. "May I help you, sir? If you're looking for a service, I'm afraid I'm the only clergyman left in this building." "No, father, but I believe there's something I can do for you. No doubt you've felt empty since the day the church died; since the day your daughter died?" I was shocked that anyone knew of my daughter's death. I had told no one, giving her a private burial in the cemetery behind the church. Something inside me though, wanted to reach out to anyone willing to listen.

"Well, yes… It all seems so terribly wrong. First, the very concept of god lost all meaning… but it wasn't just the cruelty of his will, no… As I've sat here contemplating over the years, it's become apparent to me that religion itself is an illusion. It is fabricated by society to create the illusion of hope, the promise of benevolence. I now know that no such thing exists. And then I came to realize that… everything about this world is just like it, an illusion. The way people pay their taxes, buy goods, the way they're bewildered by simple entertainment… it's all part of something enormous. For some time, I thought it was the government that controlled it all, but they're just as deluded as the people they look down upon. Something's seriously wrong with the world in which I live, and it's driving me insane." I saw a grin spread across the man's face. "Well," I said, "I'm glad I could provide some humor for you, sir. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go hang myself." I was about to walk away when he rose from his seat and spoke. "I'm not laughing at you. On the contrary, I find there is a great deal of wisdom in your words. …but for you, the journey has just begun." I didn't quite know what to make of his words, but for some reason I just couldn't shake the feeling that this man was important to me.

"There's a car waiting outside," he said before turning around and walking calmly down the aisle towards the doors. I chose to follow close behind, leaving behind in an instant the prison I had called home for so many years.


End file.
